Les pétroleuses (Marlice)
by cosmoslions
Summary: Petite fic qui reprend des éléments de l'intrigue de l'épisode "Albert Major Parlait Trop" de la saison 2 des Petits Meurtres. Alice réussit à convaincre Marlène de partir dans une aventure qui va vite tourner court... un certain accident de scooter. On suit le point de vue de Marlène au travers du récit. En espérant que ça vous plaise :)


« Allez Marlène viens j'te dis ! Tu vas voir ce n'est PAS dangereux DU TOUT et je suis sûre que tu vas apprécier ! » Alice tirait sur la manche de la robe de la grande perche avec tant d'insistance que Marlène en perdait l'équilibre.

« Alleeeeeeez ! » Alice souriait de toutes ses dents, l'excitation rayonnait sur son visage. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour que Marlène cède à ses caprices. Après tout elle aimait voir Alice si exaltée et si elle pouvait lui procurer quelques moments de joie en plus alors ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bon d'accord Alice mais pour cette fois _seulement_. Je n'aime pas être froissée pour arriver au travail tu le sais bien, que pourrait dire le commissaire ! »

Alice laissa exploser sa joie, « MerCI MARLENE T'ES LA MEILLEURE ! Laisse tomber l'avis de c'vieux croûton, tu vas voir, c'est une expérience INOUBLIABLE, INCOMPARABLE ! Bien meilleure que d'passer 10h assise derrière une machine à taper des rapports pour ce goujat ! »

« Oui oui Alice… » fit-elle, amusée. Marlène savait bien qu'Alice avait raison au fond. Laurence ne la traitait pas toujours de la manière la plus respectueuse qui soit mais c'était simplement une carapace. Du moins c'est qu' _Elle_ prétendait, le signe d'un homme intéressé mais qui ne savait pas s'y faire avec les sentiments. Alice devrait le savoir pourtant, elle qui était au courrier du cœur…

Elles enfilèrent toutes deux leurs par-dessus à la hâte, entraînées par la précipitation d'Alice : elle un manteau matelassé fourré et Alice sa fidèle veste en jean. Elles descendirent ensuit les marches de l'escalier séparant l'appartement de Marlène à la rue.

Ce n'était pas une habitude pour Marlène de l'accueillir chez elle aussi tôt dans la journée. La petite bouclée avait prétexté une urgence d'ordre « capital » lorsqu'elle avait toqué à sa porte au matin. Alors forcément Marlène s'était hâtée de lui ouvrir, pensant au pire. Elle était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait... et la voilà propulsée à l'arrière de la pétrolette de cette chère Alice pour une raison qui lui échappait encore à moitié.

« Alors tu vois Marlène, pour passer la première tu tournes le manche comme ça. » A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle illustrait directement son propos. Le scooter partit en trombe et Marlène se sentit directement basculer en arrière. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu tout en se rattrapant à la taille frêle d'Alice.

« Hiii Alice, pense à me prévenir la prochaine fois ! »

« Ah pardon Marlène, c'est que… c'est important de partir vite pour n'pas caler ! »

« Ne pas _quoi_ ? »

« Cal-… Laisse tomber les termes techniques. Tu entends ce bruit d'moteur, ce p'tit ronron ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ça, ça veut dire qu'on est bien ! »

Marlène pouvait percevoir le sourire dans la voix de son amie devant elle, et elle se mit à sourire à son tour. Le vent soufflait dans son visage comme une douce caresse. Un vague sentiment de liberté commença à l'envahir, comme une bouffée d'air chaud qui remontait des entrailles. Quel agréable sentiment… Etait-ce cela qu'Alice tenait tant à lui faire éprouver ? Ou était-ce autre chose encore ?

Après quelques détours, le dédale de rues que formaient les faubourgs lillois s'effaça vite au profit d'un paysage vaste et peu vallonné. Devant elles s'offraient des champs d'orge et de blé à perte de vue, dont la monotonie était interrompue çà et là par des clochers de villages alentours. Alice accéléra l'allure encore une fois comme si elle sentait l'envie insatiable d'aventures qui tenaillait Marlène. Elles se mirent aussitôt toutes deux à pousser un cri pour exprimer leur joie qui s'enchaina aussitôt par un rire aux éclats mutuel, se rendant compte qu'elles partageaient toutes deux les mêmes émotions. La vie pouvait être si douce…

Alice arrêta soudain l'engin sur un bas-côté après avoir traversé un petit bosquet, mettant fin à ce moment idyllique. Elle descendit ensuite et Marlène la suivit dans son mouvement.

« Allez Marlène, maintenant c'est à ton tour. »

« Quoi ?! », Marlène s'étouffa presque tant surprise par sa proposition.

« Bah oui j'suis pas venue griller autant de Super seulement pour balader ton beau p'tit minois ! »

« Mais alors pourquoi tant d'efforts Alice ? »

« La li-bé-ra-tion de la femme Marlène ! T'as besoin d'être plus indépendante, et surtout vis-à-vis du commissaire ! Et j'me suis dit, quoi de mieux que de t'apprendre à conduire un scoot', hein ? », Alice souriait à nouveau en coin, comme fière de son coup. Les voilà coincées au milieu de la campagne sans âme qui vive et la jeune reporter semblait bien déterminée à la faire conduire.

« C'est gentil d'avoir tant de bonnes intentions, Alice, mais tu sais, les transports en commun c'est bien aussi et puis je peux marcher jusqu'au- »

« -Pour te faire harponner par le moindre pervers ?! », coupa la rouquine aussi sec, « Hors de question ! Et que dire de toutes ces fois, bien trop nombreuses, où tu rentres seule, à pied, bien vulnérable dans la nuit noire. Ça m'rend _malade_ ! Tu as besoin d'apprendre à te déplacer seule de manière motorisée ! Pense au jour où tu seras mise à la porte par le commissaire. Comment tu feras pour trouver un autre travail _hein_ ? »

« Mais le commissaire ne ferait jamais une telle chose ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. Cette seule pensée l'horrifiait même, c'était tout bonnement impensable.

« Que tu crois Marlène ! Mais _toutes_ les secrétaires sont remplaçables ! Ne fais pas l'erreur de laisser un homme décider de ton destin ! Prends-le en main, dès maintenant ! Et ça passe par l'indépendance des transports ! Allez, en selle ! » s'esclaffa Alice tout en pointant du doigt l'air sévère l'avant du siège de son petit scooter.

Marlène se sentit obligée de monter d'un pas peu assuré. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre les manettes, non, elle n'avait même jamais pris les manettes de sa vie ! Ses mains tremblaient sur le guidon.

« Alice, tu es… sûre ? Je vais tout… casser… » Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

Alice plaça alors ses mains sur les siennes puis dit d'un ton doux et calme « T'inquiète, tu vas rien casser du tout. Tourne simplement la manette comme ça. »

La main de Marlène, sous l'impulsion de celle d'Alice, exécuta le geste aussitôt.

« Voilà ! C'est parfait ça ! » s'esclaffa à nouveau la journaliste.

Marlène poussa un petit cri mêlé de fierté et d'inquiétude. Elle sentait le petit corps chaud et frêle d'Alice pressé contre son dos, ce qui lui apportait tant sentiment de réconfort que de lourde responsabilité.

Après un temps, qui parut pour Marlène une éternité, Alice se retira vers l'arrière, la laissant seule conductrice. Cela ne la rassurait guère.

« Accélère Marlène ! » lança Alice.

« Je peux pas aller plus vite Alice. Je suis pas faite pour ça ! »

« Mais siii… » insista-t-elle.

« Je suis pas une pétroleuse comme toi ! Il faut savoir reconnaître ses limites dans la vie ! »

« Il faut surtout savoir les dépasser ! La libération de la femme passe par l'indépendance des transports ! Allez ! Marlène, passe la s'conde ! »

Marlène fut alors prise d'un élan de motivation, elle ne voulait pas être une simple secrétaire _remplaçable_ , elle se devait d'être LA secrétaire du commissaire Laurence. Quoi de mieux en lui prouvant qu'elle pouvait être aussi dégourdie qu'Alice ! Elle s'exécuta aussitôt.

« Voilà ! » s'exclama Alice satisfaite. Elle passa aussitôt ses bras autour de la taille de la grande blonde pour se retenir.

Elles se mirent toutes deux à rire à nouveau aux éclats. Quel sentiment incomparable, être _enfin_ maître de la situation, pouvoir contrôler sa vie à sa guise et emmener quelqu'un avec soi, contre soi…

« Alors qu'est-ce que j'disais ?! C'est pas trop bath ? » fit Alice en souriant de plus belle, toujours fermement collée au dos de Marlène.

« Ah si c'est bath ! C'est merveilleux ! », Marlène se mit à rire de plus belle, « Je me sens libre ! ». Elle pouvait sentir son amie exulter derrière elle. C'était donc ça qu'elle tenait tant à lui faire vivre !

La secrétaire ne put s'empêcher de retenir un cri sous l'adrénaline.

« Wouhoooooou ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Le détonnant cocktail chimique augmentait avec la vitesse dans le corps des deux jeunes femmes, prenant peu à peu le pas sur tout le reste. La route défilait vite, vite…

« la VOITURE ! » cria soudainement Alice.

Elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas vu. L'émotion tellement intense engendrée par l'adrénaline lui avait embrumé les sens, tout avait défilé si vite... Elles fonçaient droit vers le bolide. Elles se mirent toutes deux à crier et par réflexe… Marlène ferma les yeux.

La voiture les frôla de très peu. Les deux jeunes femmes dévièrent fortement de leur trajectoire et leur petit bolide finit par s'écraser dans un fossé. Un bruit assourdissant s'en suivit. Marlène sentit Alice basculer au-dessus d'elle, tandis qu'elle était restée fermement agrippée au guidon. Et puis, plus rien. Le choc avait été rude.

Le scooter avait fini sa course sur Marlène et lui barrait le ventre. Elle se dégagea le plus rapidement possible et se releva difficilement. Les gémissements d'Alice ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se faire entendre.

« ALIIIICEEE ! » cria Marlène. Elle oublia instantanément sa propre douleur et couru vers sa comparse. Elle se trouvait étalée par terre à bien deux mètres d'elle, dans une position douloureuse, la tête dans les fourrés. Elle peinait à se retourner et semblait vouloir toucher sa jambe droite du bout des doigts. Marlène s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Alice, tu vas bien ? »

« Gnnnmhhh »

« Alice, parle plus fort je ne comprends pas. »

« GGNNMMMMA JAMBEEEE ! »

La rousse semblait incapable de se retourner. Marlène s'agita aussitôt et empoigna la jeune femme pour la faire basculer sur le dos. La réaction d'Alice ne se fit pas attendre.

« AAAAAAAAaaaaaaïïïïe ! Maaaarrrlèneeeuuh… »

Bon, au moins, elle était vivante et avait encore l'énergie de se plaindre. Les yeux de Marlène se posèrent alors sur le visage d'Alice et elle fit un bond. Sa tête était en sang.

« Alice mais tu SAIGNES ! », Marlène prit Alice dans ses bras laissant reposer la tête rousse entre sa poitrine et son épaule gauche. Alice avait les yeux à demi-clos, la douleur ravivée semblait l'avoir achevée.

« Alice, réponds-moi ! » Elle tapota sa joue gauche avec véhémence, la petite ne répondait plus. C'était un drame horrible. Alice était là dans ses bras, inconsciente, et elle ne savait que faire. Elle se sentait impuissante. Alice allait mourir dans ses bras de sa _faute_. Elle s'en voudrait toute sa _vie_.

« Quelqu'un ! VIITEEE ! A L'AAAAIIIIDDDDDEEEE ! » hurla-t-elle dans un ultime élan. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était au bord de la crise de panique.

Du coin de la route surgit soudain le conducteur de l'auto, à pied. Les cris de détresse de la secrétaire avaient fini par avoir raison de lui. L'once de remords le fit accourir vers elles alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la route sans un regard en arrière.

« Qu'il y a-t-il Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il essoufflé. C'était un homme plutôt grand et mince. Il portait un chapeau sombre ainsi qu'un long par-dessus gris. Il semblait inquiet et complètement perdu.

Marlène ne chercha pas à comprendre d'où il venait. Cet homme arrivait à pic. Alice avait besoin d'être hospitalisée au plus vite, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. C'était sa seule amie. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa _seule_ amie. Pas _encore_ une fois !

« C'est mon amie ! On a failli être renversées ! Il lui faut des soins de toute urgence ! »

Le conducteur comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas été reconnu. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement que Marlène ne perçut pas.

« Je connais un village a quelques kilomètres d'ici, il y a une cabine téléphonique. Je peux vous y amener pour appeler les secours. Vous avez de la chance de m'avoir croisée ! Heureusement ils devraient faire vite, Lille n'est pas si loin. »

« Ooooh merci Monsieur ! Vous êtes notre sauveur ! » Marlène souriait sincèrement, soulagée que la providence soit enfin de leur côté.

Elle serrait Alice toujours aussi fermement dans ses bras. La rousseur de ses boucles se mélangeait à présent à la couleur pourpre du liquide qui s'écoulait toujours de son front. Il en devenait difficile de discerner l'un de l'autre. Elle respirait à peine.

Les deux amies étaient vraiment dans un piteux état. Marlène avait le visage recouvert de terre et d'herbe. Ses habits quant-à-eux étaient bon pour la lessive. Elle ne pouvait en dire autant d'Alice, sa chemise s'était en partie déchirée sous le choc et son jean avait amplement gagné sa place aux ordures. Elle tentait de le cacher de la vue de cet homme.

« Tenez, prenez ma main. » fit-il en tendant le bras vers Marlène.

Elle saisit son poignet et se leva doucement tout en pressant le corps d'Alice toujours inerte contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir un faible souffle dans son cou et son visage était encore chaud. Il n'était pas _encore_ trop tard. Marlène commença tout de même à chanceler sous son poids et l'homme agrippa une des épaules d'Alice ainsi que ses jambes pour la faire basculer dans ses bras. Il demande à Marlène si elle pouvait marcher. Elle hocha de la tête par l'affirmative.

Ils se dirigèrent alors à grand pas vers sa voiture, laissant le scooter, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait derrière eux. Le cadre s'était en effet plié sous le poids des deux jeunes femmes et la roue avant s'était complètement désolidarisée de l'ensemble suite à la chute dans le fossé. Elle avait même volé un peu plus loin sur un chemin de terre, ce qui traduisait de la violence du choc.

L'homme, peut-être toujours pris de remords en voyant à quel point il avait amoché une si charmante jeune femme, appuya sur le champignon dès que Marlène eut fermé la portière de la banquette arrière. Un filet de bave s'écoulait lentement de la bouche de la journaliste et tombait sur le manteau de Marlène. Elle semblait maintenant dormir paisiblement, allongée le long de la secrétaire. Cela rassurait un peu Marlène. Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas encore perdu.

A mesure que la voiture avançait, elle lui susurra des mots de réconfort tout en caressant doucement les vives boucles mêlées de branches au sommet de son crâne. « Alice, reste avec nous, je suis là pour toi. Je ne te quitte pas. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute. S'il te plaît, sois forte, reste avec nous, je t'en supplie Alice… ». L'homme observait la scène depuis son rétroviseur, comme intrigué. Ces deux-là formait un couple pour le moins détonnant. La grande blonde semblait sortir tout droit des magazines, des studios de cinéma. La petite elle appartenait plus au monde de la rue, un tantinet garçon manqué. Il se demandait comment elles pouvaient s'apprécier mais surtout pourquoi elles n'étaient pas accompagnées d'une présence plus… masculine. Sa réflexion s'aventura guère plus loin, après tout il n'avait que faire de leurs vies. Il allait bientôt pouvoir continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était, une fois débarrassé.

Ils arrivèrent à destination en moins de cinq minutes. La voiture s'arrêta en pilant devant la cabine téléphonique qui trônait fièrement sur la place principale du village. L'endroit était désert. La population devait être affairée au champ ou bien en ville. L'homme aida Marlène à descendre Alice qui semblait reprendre quelques couleurs. C'était bon signe. Ils l'allongèrent sur un banc à proximité de la cabine. La blonde se mit alors à fouiller ses poches frénétiquement. Où était son argent ?

« Oh non ! J'ai perdu mon porte-monnaie ! Comment je vais faire pour appeler le commissaire ! » déplora-t-elle. Les soucis commençaient à sérieusement s'accumuler.

« Le- le commissaire ?! » fit l'homme, interloqué.

« Oui je suis sa secrétaire ! Il ne sait pas que je vais louper le travail ! J'ai besoin de le prévenir ! »

L'homme blêmit, sa bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement sous le choc de l'annonce. Dans un geste paniqué et sans plus réfléchir, il tira son portefeuille d'une des poches de son long manteau.

« Tenez, prenez toute ma monnaie, n'posez pas d'questions ! »

Le visage de Marlène s'illumina.

« Oh comme c'est gentil à vous Monsieur. Je ne saurais comment vous être redevable ! Vous nous avez tant aidées ! »

L'homme murmura « Oubliez mon visage serait le mieux… » puis énonça de vive voix « C'est tout à fait normal Mademoiselle, vous ne me devez rien. »

Il empoigna toutes ses pièces et fit signe à la secrétaire de tendre ses mains. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Quel homme serviable… et étrange ! A peine avait-elle eu temps de compter la monnaie qu'il était reparti en voiture dans un grand claquement de portière. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le remercier.

Pendant ce temps, Alice commençait de nouveau à gémir. Elle était consciente ! Marlène se précipita alors pour appeler les secours, « Tiens bon Alice ! » cria-t-elle. Ses doigts tournèrent énergiquement les touches de la cabine. Le commissaire pouvait bien attendre après tout, Alice était toujours en danger et elle était son seul recours ! Elle ne sentait plus de douleur nulle part, l'adrénaline pulsant de plus belle dans ses veines. Les appels d'urgence, c'était son domaine ! Il dura moins de la minute.

« Les secours sont là dans dix minutes Alice ! Tiens bon ! »

« Mar... Marlène ? »

« Aaaaliiiice ! », la grande blonde accouru vers le banc. Alice venait d'ouvrir les yeux péniblement. Un grand sentiment de soulagement la traversa de part en part. « Alice je suis là » dit-elle calmement en se penchant vers son visage.

« On est où Marlène ? »

« A Fromelles, charmante petite bourgade à l'ouest de Lille. » fit-elle avec le sourire.

« A Fromelles ?! Quoooii ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche dans c'trou paumé ! »

Alice tenta de se relever dans un élan de curiosité mais la douleur la rappela vite à la raison.

« Aïe bordel ma tête ! »

« Attention Alice ! Pas de mouvement brusque, tu saignes ! »

« Je _quoi ?_ » Elle regarda sa main droite qui s'était instinctivement posée sur son front, elle était couverte de sang.

« Woouuaaaahh ! »

« Je t'avais dit Alice que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

« Tais-toi Marlène… »

Marlène tenait toujours la main d'Alice quand l'ambulance finit par arriver. Elle ne pouvait la lâcher. « Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?! Dites-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir ! » répétait-elle pendant qu'ils embarquèrent Alice sur un brancard.

« A première vue, une jambe cassée et un possible traumatisme crânien. On va la prendre en charge rapidement ne vous en faites pas. » répondit un urgentiste tout faisant entrer son brancard à l'arrière de l'auto. « Vous avez fait du beau travail en la maintenant éveillée. »

Marlène n'entendit même pas ce compliment. Elle se devait de rester auprès d'Alice, pour la savoir en sécurité, pour la rassurer. Elle monta spontanément à son tour dans l'ambulance aux côtés de la reporter. L'auto partit en trombe. Ils nettoyèrent ses plaies ainsi que celles de Marlène qui heureusement d'après eux étaient sans gravité. Elle avait été chanceuse jugeaient-ils, contrairement à son amie.

Chanceuse peut-être, mais qu'allait dire le commissaire en la voyant dans un tel état ? Elle qui n'avait jamais raté une seule journée ! Elle ne pouvait imaginer le regard sombre qu'il allait lui lancer lorsqu'elle allait devoir lui expliquer qu'Alice l'avait encore embarqué dans un de ses coups. Elle avait failli... Il allait la remplacer... et tout ça pour quoi ? _L'indépendance des transports !_ Oh mais quelle indépendance, cela avait bien failli leur coûter la vie… et la journée ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
